One shots, Alice & Jasper
by JodieJelloCube
Summary: A compilation of Alice/Jasper one-shots inspired by some of my favourite songs. NOT SONG-FICS. Better than it sounds. Will be updated.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is a bit of fun.**_

_**I'm turning my Itunes on shuffle. I will then put that song on repeat until I've completed writing a one-shot. The one-shot will follow whatever story the song brings to me. **_

_**Music is my usual inspiration, so this should be an interesting experiment. **_

_**All one-shots will be Alice/Jasper.**_

_**Song: I'm not the one.**_

_**Artist: 3OH!3.**_

"_**You're way too young to be broken; you're way too young to fall apart."**_

Jasper scuffled down the abandoned street, dark had long fallen and it was nearing midnight. The time didn't matter to him, nothing much did anymore. His hands were buried deep within his pockets and his head was bent toward the ground.

If someone were around in this moment, they would have easily smelt the pungent aroma of marijuana that surrounded him; he should have known better than to smoke it while on meth. The wind ruffled Jasper's hair as he continued to walk at a measured pace, it rustled the leaves on the ground, stirring them to life. Their bold reds and yellows were at odds with the bleached street, for it appeared black and white in the moonlight.

As Jasper neared the end of the road the streetlamp on the corner went out. The shadows tilted at unfamiliar angles with the absence of light.

Jasper's tattered leather jacket was worn, it smelt of tobacco and cannabis, but he refused to get rid of it. It was just _him_. He couldn't remember how he got it, but he never went without it. His fingers brushed against the box of cigarettes in the pocket, contemplating sparking up.

Jasper looked up sharply at the corner; he'd swear he saw movement. And that he did, there was figure there. It was surprisingly motionless and facing away from him. His head tilted slightly, he hadn't seen anybody for blocks now, and why were they here?

He squinted to get a better look in the limited light; the figure was leaning against the broken streetlamp. It was tiny, larger than a child, but not by much. As he drew closer he saw that it was a young girl, she had inky black hair, it was wild, and Jasper seemed to know that it reflected her personality. Her legs were bare, and despite the cold night, she wasn't shivering.

Jasper gasped as his eyes settled on what she was wearing, the only item of clothing he could see from where he was standing. It was a leather jacket, but not just any leather jacket. It was _his_.

The rip in the back, at the bottom, on the right hand side, from when he'd gotten into a knife fight with a crack-head. The burn hole on the left shoulder from where Maria had used it and him as an ashtray. The frayed seams along the bottom edge that he continued to fiddle with, no matter how much they threatened to fall apart.

It was _his_ jacket, and he gave it to no one.

She glanced over her shoulder then, her smile the brightest that Jasper had seen in a long time. Her eyes danced with unspoken mischief and enlightenment. She knew him; that much was obvious. He didn't know her, but somehow he thought that he should have. The sense of familiarity he felt with her was unbelievable. She was too vulnerable to be out all alone, especially so scantily dressed. He felt he should have her bundled up under his arm, warm and safe.

Jasper hadn't cared for anything or anyone for as long as he could remember, not even himself.

But one smile from the strange girl had him second guessing his entire existence. He still couldn't fathom why she could possibly have his jacket. He was wearing it, so how could she be too?

He reached out for her and his hand rested on her shoulder, spinning her to face him. In one swift movement he positioned himself in front of the exact place that she'd been stood in. But she wasn't any longer…

Jasper glanced around, anxious and panicked, but she was gone, not even the leaves rustled in the street. All was silent, all was dead.

A gust of wind blew around the corner, and within it Jasper would've sworn he'd heard a giggle, full of mischief and amusement. A sound fit for a strange little girl.

"Alice…" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Song 2.**_

_**Song: I like the way you move.**_

_**Artist: BodyRockers.**_

"_**I like the way you sing along, I like the way you always get it wrong."**_

"Jim Beam, double, on the rocks." I ordered, the bartender set aside the glass he was wiping, and with a nod he got my drink.

I sat at that bar for what might have been days; it would've made no difference to me. I liked to people watch. Moving to Miami had been a big move for me; I'd left everything I'd ever known back in Houston, Texas. My parents had taken an early retirement and were content with themselves, and my sister had ran off to San Antonio with her fiancé, there was no reason for me to stay.

I came to Miami, for the thrill, for the obvious day to day changes it brought. And quickly found I had a knack for surfing. I was gonna be big, or so they told me.

I swirled the remainder of my whiskey, then bolted it. I was about to get up and leave, but someone in particular caught my attention. I watched as she moved with the beat, how she raised her arms and whipped her head back and forth. She shook uncontrollably along with the music. She was exciting, she was sexy, she was fun, and she had my undivided attention.

The dance floor was full of partiers, all swaying, bouncing and grinding, but in the centre of it was the girl I had my eyes on. After the song had ended she skipped over to the bar, resting against it, and right next to where I was perched.

She panted and ran her hand through her hair; she rested her head against the top as she regained her breath. I hadn't seen anyone else with her; it was rare to find a girl in a club alone, especially a girl like this.

"I don't understand why you don't have company." I spoke up.

"Is that an offer?" she winked.

I chuckled, she was flirty too, and I liked that.

"What's your drink?" I asked.

"Vodka and orange, make it a double." She chirped.

"You heard the lady." I said to the awaiting bartender. He shuffled off to get her drink and I turned to face her.

She was even more gorgeous up close, her eyes twinkled and her entire being seemed to be pulsed with life, as if she was one with the nightclub around her. This was her scene, and that much was obvious. She liked it too, she knew what she had and she flaunted it.

"Jasper." I finally told her, extending a hand.

"Alice." She replied, smirking as she shook my hand.

I smiled back at her and when her drink came it was gone within seconds. I smirked at her, the girl could drink. She was adventurous, she was trouble and I loved it.

"You're not from 'round here are ya?" She questioned.

"No ma'am, Texas born and bred." I informed her proudly.

She giggled at that and I quirked an eyebrow. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against my ear.

"So, Jasper, are all things bigger down south?" she whispered seductively, and I swear it went straight to my dick.

With that she got up and pranced back to the dance floor. I watched her go, completely astounded and utterly determined to get back at her.

I bolted my JD and quickly followed after her. I caught her around the waist from behind and began to move with her.

Our movement weren't completely synchronised but they did create much needed friction. My hands glided down over her hips and my fingertips grazed the skin of her thighs as they found the hem of her rather short skirt.

I buried my face in her neck and we didn't slow our movements. She whimpered adorably when I began to nibble on her collarbone. She reached up and entangled her hands in my hair, tugging enough to make me smile.

She turned to face me and I dug my hands into her behind.

"We need to get out of her…like, _now_." She panted.

I chuckled and grabbed her hand, towing her to my near-by apartment.

The second the door was closed she was on me, her legs around my middle, hands in my hair, tongue in my mouth.

She was feisty; I'd known that from the moment I'd seen her. I smirked against her lips and in a swift movement I'd ripped her panties off. She moaned softly against me, which only spurred me on. What happened next was a complete blur, but we were on the sofa, she was under me and all conscious thought had fled.

We were one in that moment, regardless of how long we'd known each other, no matter our differences, in that perfect moment, we had become one being. She screamed out my name and it echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls as I panted hers into her chest.

She lay beneath me, chest heaving and body shaking. I pulled away and she whimpered again. That whimper was going to be the death of me.

"Jasper…" she murmured to me as I collected my clothing.

"Yeah?" I answered, sitting on the sofa's edge beside her.

"That was just a warm up…" she clarified, before winking at me and spreading herself out before me.

I smirked and went to join her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Song: Dirty South Rock.**_

_**Artist: Hyro Da Hero. (He's amazing live! Had a picture with him!)**_

'_**I aint playing when I say this. No punch line can describe my mind set.'**_

'The Horseshoe' ,It was a grungy, dank, run-down bar in the middle of no-where, outside Houston, Texas. I hated it there; it smelt of stale beer, the stench so strong it made my stomach churn. The floor was sticky and the lights were dim. Tobacco smoke blanketed the entire room and the air was thick to breathe in. The only reason I continuously went back was because of Jasper Whitlock. He was the number one gambler in all of Houston; he claimed that 'it's not gambling if you win.' And he _always_ won.

People came from all over the state to try and beat him. Whether it was snooker, darts, a drinking contest or any kind of card game, he always won.

So, I, Alice Brandon, came back to this poor excuse of a social club and watched him, from a distance. Girls swooned over Jasper left, right and centre. But, I knew him like they didn't; I'd gone to school with him, all through high school. He wouldn't remember of course, I'd been the quiet, goody-two-shoes and he was the star athlete, even back then he couldn't lose.

We were 24 now and I doubted he'd remember half of the names of the boys on the team with him. He was oblivious to my existence, but I hoped that would work in my favour. I'd analysed him for the last 6 months, his every move, and his every facial expression. I knew his tactics inside and out, I intended to beat him.

Tonight was the night. I knew what I had, and I planned to flaunt it. I straightened out my tight fitting, crimson dress. It stopped mid-thigh and had a plunged neck-line, showing my lack of bra. I ran my hands through my hair, ruffling it to that 'fresh outta bed' look. I applied my lipstick carefully, smirking at myself in the mirror before slipping on my black suede, 'fuck me' heels.

I was making all this effort, because I wanted him to be distracted from the game at hand, plus, he was hot. One thing I'd learnt about Jasper, he had a weakness for pretty women, especially the flirty type.

I approached him outside 'The Horseshoe' and he took a long drag of his cigarette before flicking it into the street before turning to face me. He exhaled, smoke swirling between us as he smirked, making it obvious he was checking me out.

"Hey little lady." He teased.

"Jasper, I have a proposition for you…" I trailed off, getting straight to business.

"You're not my usual type…" He murmured. "What's your game?" He asked, deciding a bet was a bet.

"Cheat." I answered without hesitation.

He smirked at me. "What's your wager?" he questioned.

"Simple, we round up 5 players, including ourselves, and we play cheat. Whichever one of the two of us gets rid of our cards first, gets $100 from the other." I explained, with my chin raised.

He whistled appreciatively. "That's a hefty bet there darlin'." He smirked.

"Are you in or not?" I asked.

"I never back down, and I never lose." He reminded me.

"We'll see…" I murmured.

20 minutes had past and we were sat around a table in the back corner of the bar, in was a dark, secluded corner, kept especially for occasions such as these. I held my cards in front of my nose, fanned out in my fingers. I glanced over them to see Jasper opposite me, smirking, his eyes on my cleavage; I very nearly rolled my eyes at him. Well, at least he was distracted.

I glanced at the other players, Emmett, a burly man who hated losing but couldn't refuse a challenge, it was ironic really. Then there was James, a local at the bar who was usually an on-looker but tonight had decided to participate and Angela, a quiet girl who had money to waste and time to kill. I wasn't concerned with them; they could win if they wanted, as long as I beat Jasper.

I'd spent my entire high school years infatuated with him, when my family had moved away I was sure I'd never see him again. I came out of my shell; I'd lived an adventurous and exciting life since then, open to any suggestions. When word had travelled about Jasper's 'talent', I knew it was my chance. I could have him eating out of my hand; all I had to do was beat him.

"2 clubs." Emmett spoke up.

"Bullshit!" I spoke up, smirking, and winked at Jasper flirtatiously, I swear I saw him blush.

Emmett grumbled as he picked up the cards. I scanned the others, Angela was perfectly serene, and she obviously had no problems this round. Jasper was looking way to confident, but then again he always did. As the others took their goes Jasper's brow furrowed, I kept mental note of the cards that people had been claiming, and the amount of times Jasper did or didn't call Bullshit. I was pretty confident I knew his entire hand. James was nervous, he probably hadn't played this game many times before and so he wasn't a threat.

"2 queens." I said coolly, no-one called me out on it and I permitted myself a smirk.

The game continued and me and Jasper were always neck in neck, we each had 3 cards left and I was so confident I was practically bouncing with excitement.

"3 hearts." I called out.

"Bullshit!" Jasper insisted, leaning forward slightly.

I flipped the cards in my hand to reveal I did in fact hold 3 hearts. The gathered witnesses gasped and swore as a few of them past off money to the friends that had obviously bet on the outcome. Jasper sat frozen as the crowd began to disperse, he'd lost his title. He was no longer a novelty.

With a shove he stormed away from the table and out of the door. I quickly followed.

"Jasper…" I started when I caught up with him, smoking on the corner.

"Don't worry; I didn't forget your money darlin'. I just had to get out of there." He interrupted.

"I don't want your money." I admitted.

"Then why are you here Alice." He sighed.

"You know who I am?" I gasped, astounded. I briefly wondered why he hadn't brought it up sooner, before remembering he had a professional poker-face.

"How could I forget?" he countered, that same beautiful smirk on his face.

My brow furrowed in confusion, he'd barely given me time of day in high school, and now 6 years later he was talking like we were the best of friends…

"You were always so untouchable…I guess I figured you'd be off making a name for yourself somewhere…I thought you'd be anywhere else, not here playing bullshit in some fucking worthless dive." He murmured.

"You actually thought about me?" I asked, bewildered.

"At first, every day. But then this whole 'gambler' thing took off, and my life was full of distractions." He confessed.

"Why did you think of me?" I murmured, stepping closer.

"Because out of all of the girls in that hell of a school, you were the one I wanted. Stuff like that always leaves a mark."

I stared up at him, completely stunned as I absorbed this new, unpredictable information.

"I bet you remember your first crush right?" he asked, as if trying to prove his point.

"Yeah, it was you." I told him.

His eyes grew wide and he chuckled before throwing his cigarette butt to the ground.

"Well, look at us now…" he chuckled again and I couldn't help but join in.

He bent down and locked gazes with me for a second, before his mouth assaulted mine. I smiled against him as our tongues entangled. I nibbled his lips and got myself an appreciative moan.

He had me against the wall on a street corner after midnight, it wasn't romantic, it wasn't classy, and I didn't care.

After I'd straightened my dress and we'd both regained our breath we walked back to the bar hand-in-hand.

"You're not mad that I beat you?" I asked softly.

"No, I'm not a sore loser, baby." He chuckled and winked at me, I beamed back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Song: Bubbles_

_Artist: Biffy Clyro._

'_In her own creepy world there's a girl, there's a girl and she's down by the river.'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Alice, please." Mrs Brandon pleaded, her hand clasped tightly in her daughters, praying for any form of response. The heart monitor continued to beep steadily, mechanically, mocking them. Her sobs erupted and echoed through the room.<em>

_Mr Brandon stood with his hands on his wife's shoulders as she sat close beside their daughter's bed. His face was forlorn, desperate, his eyes held a quiet acceptance, or maybe it was just a lack of hope._

_Dr Cullen cleared his throat before entering the room, he approached the couple wearily. _

"_Has there been any change?" Mr Brandon asked desperately, although deep down he knew the answer._

"_I'm afraid not, there's still many things we don't know about comas. There's no physical damage, I know it's hard to accept but maybe she just doesn't want to wake up…" with an apologetic look, he shook hands with Mr Brandon and headed out, his heart bleeding for them._

"_Alice, please! You have to wake up…you're my baby." Mrs Brandon's tears hadn't subsided since they'd brought Alice in, over a week ago._

_After no change had been made Mr Brandon had lost hope, but Mrs Brandon wasn't about to give up._

Their voices were nothing more than fading echoes in the distant sky, not clear enough for Alice to seek them out, not important enough for her to turn around. Lost memories were of no importance to her, not anymore.

She wanted to find him, she'd visited him often, she could only find him when she closed her eyes, and left her mind at rest. She walked determined through the tall grass of the encroaching forest.

She saw the small creak come into view and she waded her way through the tangled weeds, her breath coming in pants at the exertion. She leapt out of the meadow and knelt down beside the fresh water. She ran her fingers through it, enjoying how cool and refreshing it felt under them.

Her face was reflected to her off the water's surface, she smiled lightly, it was so peaceful here, so open. The air didn't suffocate her the way she sometimes thought it did at home. Everything seemed to sing here, seemed to have new life within it that Alice had been blind to before.

She looked up to see a pair of ocean-blue eyes searching her, she wasn't surprised, she'd been expecting him, and he always showed up when her mind was on other things. It was as if, if she channelled her thoughts on something else, it gave way for him to come to her.

"Alice." He spoke gently, his voice matching perfectly with their surroundings. She beamed at him, the sun bouncing of off her pearly-whites.

"Jasper." She greeted him, unable to tame her joy at seeing him. He was always so calm, it seemed fitting that he came from a place such as this. Alice knew with everything within her that he didn't belong anywhere else…if only she'd noticed the double meaning in that thought.

"You're here again…" Jasper stated; his voice as gentle as the breeze that drifted through the landscape.

Alice nodded vigorously, her eyes drank him in. He was knelt watching her, on the opposite side of the creak. Within the time it had taken Alice to blink, he was beside her, seeming to materialise as he sat Indian style, his face close to her own.

"I missed you." She admitted. "It took me a lot longer to find you this time, I was worried. I usually don't have to search far at all."

Jasper sighed, raising his hand to stroke her face. "It's different this time Alice, there's so much you don't understand. You know you can't find me if you're looking. And this time, there are so many more possibilities."

Alice didn't fully understand him, but she never really did. He was complex, so very different to everybody else she'd ever known. She loved spending time with him, he'd tell her stories and she'd make him laugh. Everything was always at ease around Jasper, everything was effortless, natural. She never wanted to lose it, lose him.

"Tell me more about you, I've never asked before…" she trailed off, trying to find a reason why she hadn't but her mind blocked off that train of thought, leaving it unanswered.

"You know everything there is to know about me…" Jasper told her sincerely, and she believed him, though he'd told her nothing at all, she knew that he was being truthful, deep within her, she knew him inside and out. But she couldn't think of how.

Jasper trailed his fingertips to her chin and tilted her face up, he gently pressed his lips to hers, it was as soft as a whisper, and Alice smiled against him.

Everything about them had always been easy, they'd sit by the little creak and listen to the music of the flowing water, they'd talk about everything and nothing and they never felt the need to say goodbye, because Alice always came back to see Jasper, and Jasper could always be found.

She felt more in tune with Jasper than she had with anybody in her entire life. She wasn't a very social person, it's not that she didn't like people, but she'd always been content to sit peacefully, alone. She'd never desired company, except Jasper's.

Alice had been visiting Jasper since she was a little girl, he was young then to, and it seemed that when Alice matured, Jasper matured with her. Alice was grateful for that.

Alice's mother had patted Alice's head and smiled fondly when Alice talked about their meetings, saying it was great she had an 'imaginary friend.' Alice had hated that, how dare her mother dismiss her thoughts and feelings as if they were nothing, meaningless in her world.

That wasn't Alice's world though; this was Alice's world, by this creak with Jasper's lips on hers. Jasper himself was her world.

They smiled gently at each other but Jasper was the first to look away. He looked up at the far-away sky and then over to the horizon, his eyebrows pushed together, he could hear the panicked cries of Alice's parents, even though Alice had tuned them out, Jasper still heard their desperate pleading. The continuous beeping pierced through his mind. He didn't mention it though, this was Alice's world, what she says, goes.

Alice was nestled in Jasper lap, her head on his chest and his lips pressed repetitively to her head and hair as he whispered sweet nothings to her.

"Jasper." Alice mumbled contently against him.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked her gently.

"I'm not going away this time; I want to stay with you. That's why I was so determined to find you, and ironically that's why it took me so long."

Jasper tensed, he should have known this day would come. He mentally kicked himself for ignoring the signs. He couldn't let this go on. No matter how much it would kill him, he had to set this right.

"Alice, you can't." he told her.

"Why not?" she pleaded.

"This isn't where you belong…" he hedged.

"Then come back with me…" she tried a different route.

"I can't…I don't belong there…in the real world." He confessed.

"What do you mean the real world?...you're real…_this_ is real…Jasper, I love you."

"Alice, that's what I was afraid of, I love you too, you know that. But that's not important. Alice I'm _not_ real, you thought me up when you were a little girl and neither of us were willing to let go."

Alice climbed off his lap, standing fluidly, tears streaming down her face, Jasper thought he'd drown in her eyes, he'd put that pain there.

"You're lying!" she fumed, shaking her head desperately, unable to accept the facts that were glaring her in the face.

"Alice, please…don't you see? That's the reason you know me so well…that's the reason you can only find me when you're unaware in the real world…that's the reason your mother never believed in me…because you made me." He pleaded, tears of his own threatening to escape, he knew that she would kill herself if she planned to stay here for good. Jasper thrived off her visits, but he wouldn't be the cause of her death.

"It…It can't be!" she sobbed, visibly shaking with her heartbreak. Jasper took a step towards her and she staggered back.

"Alice, you need to leave, if you don't get back now it'll be too late." Jasper begged, listening carefully for the sound of Alice's heart meter, but the beeping had faded away as thunder rumbled over the surrounding forest, the grass dried out around them and the creak froze over. Jasper gasped in pain and doubled over.

This was Alice's world, and her pain, was its pain. Jasper was wheezing and wincing but he didn't give up. "Alice, go!" he cried.

Alice shook her head and tamed her sobs as she rushed over to cradle him gently. They looked at each other, both of their faces wearing desolate, heart-wrenching expressions. "But I love you." She insisted stubbornly. Jasper winced at the pain in her words, as they caused him physical harm.

"That's not enough baby, you have to go." He pleaded.

Alice ran, she pushed her way through the now heavy, hard, dead grass, the meadow seemed darker, all of its magic lost with the shattering of Alice's heart. The forest was black as night and the sky was filled with oppressing clouds that weighed it down. Branches scratched at her skin as she fought her way through, Jasper watched her retreat with longing. But the beeping was easier for him to hear now and that gave him hope that she would make it.

"I love you." He whispered, he'd known all along he was nothing but one of Alice's creations, but he doted on her, adored her.

He watched Alice's form as it made its way back to where it belonged, but Jasper was hit with crippling pain and immediately knew what was happening.

"No! Alice!" he cried as a single, never-ending beep resounded through the meadow, signalling the stopping of Alice's heart, and his own, then it was drowned out by the pain-filled, heart-wrenching wail of Mrs Brandon…


	5. Chapter 5

_Song: Science and Faith._

_Artist: The Script._

'_Of all of the things that she's ever said__, __she goes and says something that just knocks me dead.__You won't find faith or hope down a telescope__, __you won't find heart and soul in the stars__. __You can break __everything down to __chemicals__. __But you can't explain a love like ours.'_

* * *

><p>I sat silently, carefully adjusting my telescope and peering into the now visible cell structure, I was early, and it wasn't uncommon. I took triple sciences as my major subject. I loved science, it was rational, it was fascinating, and most things in the world have underlying scientific meaning. I heard the chair beside me move and heard her huff to herself.<p>

"Good morning, Alice." I greeted her without turning away from my task.

"Jasper." She greeted me, I looked up when she made no move to gather equipment or to retrieve her book, and she didn't even have a writing utensil.

My eyebrows knitted together, when I'd previously asked her why she'd taken science, considering she showed no interest in it, she told me it was required because she dreamed of being a movie-make-up artist, and needed to know about the chemicals within products and potential effects they could have on clients. That was all well and good, but she was never paying attention enough to have learnt any of those things.

It's not that I didn't like Alice, far from it, I really liked her, maybe a little too much, but I wished she was more motivated, it was irrational to not complete assignments, she didn't understand how important my work was for me.

Our professor had given us an hour or two for independent study as we'd finished the term of work set and I was brushing up on my chemistry, that was my weak point in my studies, I was over confident with physics and biology, but still, my brain wouldn't process chemistry well, no matter how hard I tried.

I wanted to be a professor when I grew up, I wanted to understand as much as possible about the natural world, because everything was just too complex for me, I liked to have my answer either set in stone, or easily explained.

My feelings for Alice…were unfortunately neither of the two; therefore, I refused to acknowledge them. Easier said than done, here I am, 6 months later and I still have to think about how to form a sentence around her.

"Jasper." Alice called for my attention, I looked up to see her leaning across the table at me, I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering to her partially exposed chest before controlling myself.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"I'd like to do some study on ethology…I wondered if you'd help me…" she trailed off; I was a trifle shocked, I wasn't aware she knew that word.

I hadn't meant to underestimate her but she really didn't pay attention!

"Uh…sure, Alice, no problem." I managed.

She smiled in thanks and I pushed my equipment to one side and she whipped out a note pad and pencil. She was so adorable when she did this, I'd helped her revise numerous times, I'd give her a mini lecture and she'd take notes. I thanked her again and again, she didn't realise how much it was helping me, I wanted to be a professor, and here I was, giving my own mini-lecture to a gorgeous girl whose interest and motivation was minimal, it really put the pressure on, it made me more determined.

"Ethology is of Greek origin, meaning the study of character." I began slowly, deciding I'd go over the basics. "It is a form of biology that studies animals' behaviour and instincts, as well as their habitats, mating specifics and action patterns."

She scrawled on her notepad, a groove become evident between her eyebrows as she concentrated, I had an overwhelming urge to smooth it out, I shook my head to clear it. I cleared my throat and continued.

When I'd finished I met Alice's gaze, her eyes shined as she smiled. I smiled timidly at her and felt a blush colour my cheeks.

Alice looked more than a little out of place in the lab, she was petite, but perfectly proportioned, her hair was flawless, silky soft and jet-black, her legs were toned perfectly and completely irresistible as they swung back and forth under the desk, too short to reach the floor. Her eyes sparkled and revealed all the things she didn't say and her laugh was contagious. She was beautiful, in a unique and oddly striking kind of way.

"So, it's basically like animal psychology?" she surmised.

"More or less." I conceded with a small smirk.

"I find it fascinating how much you love science." She admitted, her elbow resting on the desk as she held her head in her palm, staring at me.

"Stop looking at me like that, you make me feel like an experiment." I mumbled, blushing.

She giggled. "You've got science on the brain, Jazz."

I loved it when she called me that, I'd never admit that though, science geek Jasper Whitlock with a crush on Alice Brandon? Get back to work, kid!

"I suppose I find science interesting because if you don't have the answer to something, you can experiment, test it, you can accumulate answers, of your own accord. It's so much simpler; there are some things you can't experiment with." I confessed.

I wasn't very good with the social aspect of life; Alice was one of the people I spoke to the most, probably because she was so forward.

"I beg to differ." She winked.

I took a deep, shaky breath and pushed my glassed up my nose and ran a hand through my untamed golden locks. I turned quickly back to work, desperate to hide my embarrassment.

"Let's speak metaphorically, if it were possible to experiment with anything, without rationalisation, what would you experiment on?" she asked.

In theory it were an intriguing question, one that would be interesting to bring up in a lecture, but it was my answer that kept my lips sealed, I couldn't speak my thoughts aloud.

_I'd very much like to experiment on you, I'd like to kiss you, I'd like to monitor your reaction, I'd like to pretend that we're compatible. I wish we were just data in a chart because __**that**__, I can deal with._

That wouldn't go to well. I just shrugged half-heartedly and went back to my work, she sighed when it was obvious I wasn't going to answer.

The silence grew awkward, weighing down on us and I'd realised that It had been rude of me to not offer a change in topic after effectively shutting down conversation.

My mind was blank of things to talk about so I said the first thing I though.

"How about you? Any dream experiments?"

She perked up at that. And she smiled deviously.

"Would you help me with a little experiment?" she asked.

"Of course." I answered automatically.

"Well, I don't know about the consequences of this particular action." She mused.

"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction." I quoted before thinking, my face grew hot.

"That's what I was worried about…" she muttered, I don't think she intended for me to hear.

Without warning she moved forward, her lips pressed firmly to mine, I sat frozen, my science work for once completely forgotten, I thawed and began returning her kiss. We were leaning into each other, our fingers intertwined on the desk in front of us before we pulled away, both sighing happily.

"Opposite reaction my arse!" she giggled, and I knew she was referring to the fact I'd reciprocated the kiss. My face flushed again.

"You see, Jazz. Not every experiment is about science." She teased softly.

I smiled at her, suddenly happier than I imagined I could be.

"I'll keep that in mind, Andromeda.*****" I winked at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>__Andromeda – Constellation meaning 'princess'._


	6. Chapter 6

_Song: Lullabies._

_Artist: All Time Low._

'_Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye, it could be for the last time and it's not right. "Don't let yourself get in over your head." He said. Alone and far from home we'll find you…'_

'_I'll see you in my dreams, waiting to say "I miss you, I'm so sorry."' _

* * *

><p>My fingers trembled as they clutched the few white roses I held, my tears were relentless and stained black with my heavy makeup. My breath came in jagged pants but I made no effort to compose myself, I knew this was just the beginning, things would only go downhill from here, but this wasn't about me, it was about <em>him<em>.

I received numerous sympathetic and pity-filled glances from those around me, I didn't want their pity, they didn't know me, they weren't here for me, like me, they were here for _him_.

I squeezed the roses I held as if they were a lifeline, I chose white, because my life had become colourless the second he'd left it.

I wanted the colour to drain away from the entire world, I wanted everything to be left bleached, and I wanted everybody to suffer the way I was. No matter how selfish that thought made me, I wanted everybody to know what it was like to have your heart stolen, chewed up and stepped on. And the part that hurt the most, was the fact it had been unintentional, he'd never meant to hurt me, and so I had no one to blame, no one to be angry with, and my emotions caused chaos inside myself, self-loathing consumed me, and the colour ran out of everything around me.

I felt sick to my stomach, all I could taste was the salt of my tears and I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten.

The light autumn breeze ruffled my ebony petticoat and blew through my cropped hair, people stood around, staring at the ground, I wished it would swallow me whole. Many people held their heads high, but their eyes were shut, blocking out what was before them.

I stood back, under a large oak as I waited for the many guests to disperse, they each wanted a minute alone with him, I wanted more than a minute, I wanted a lifetime, a forever that had been stolen away from me, from us, and he was the one who'd taken it…

How do I live with something like that? How does it get any better? How do I heal? Can I heal at all?

My parents nodded at me solemnly, my mother crying into my father's chest, they would wait for me outside, their minute was up, but they knew I'd need more than that.

I took a deep breath as the breeze hit me again, swirling around my face and causing the autumn leaves to flutter.

I used to love autumn, it had always been my favourite season, the weather was crisp and refreshing and the leaves always held such bold colour. _He_ had known that. But the leaves were colourless now, and the season itself seemed to have lost its magic.

I took measured steps forward, and I knelt down beside him, I wiped my face for the first time that day, my tears still hadn't ceased. I reached my hand out to trace the words engraved upon the marble, a sob wracking through my body.

_**Jasper William Whitlock Jr.**_

_**8**__**th**__** February 1990 ~ 10**__**th**__** September 2008.**_

'_**He believed it was his time to go…'**_

I laid the roses down gently, and below them I placed a piece of folded paper, I refused to say goodbye, I wouldn't. If I were to say the word it would all become to real, he would really be gone. I couldn't face that; I would never be able to face that. I couldn't talk about him, I hadn't spoken since I'd received the news, but I couldn't let him go with nothing, so I'd written down how I'd felt.

His parents had asked me to give a speech at the wake, as if I could ever share what we had, as if I could ever talk about us so openly. That would only pour salt into my open, agonising wound.

_Jasper,_

_There are so many things I would have loved to ask, so many questions that I'll never get the answers too. I don't understand, I'll never understand. What would possess you to take your own life? I'm not sure I really want to know the answer to that, but what you don't realise, is that you've taken mine too. Do you remember when we were 10 years old? You promised me we'd be perfect, you told me that when we were old enough, you'd marry me, I never expected you to keep your childhood promises, we were young, and we didn't understand love. But, now I do, you did. I wanted to marry you so badly; I've never wanted anything more. I should have seen your downward spiral; I should have been your life vest, like you've been mine so many times. I wish we'd kept every one of our promises, I wish we could be young and fearless again. Because, without you, everything scares me and everything's hopeless. People keep telling me that you're not gone, that you'll never be gone. I'd like more than anything to believe them, but without you here, without your touch, your voice, your love; it's hard to forget that you've left me. That's essentially what you've done, Jazzy, you've left me. And I never got the chance to tell you something, something that might have given you a reason to stay. _

_You're gonna be a daddy._

_Love always, Alice._

"I love you." I whispered, but it was lost in the breeze.


	7. Chapter 7

_Song: She will be loved._

_Artist: Maroon 5._

'_Beauty queen of only 18, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her; she always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door.'_

'_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I, want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter anymore. It's not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromise that moves us along. My heart is full and my door's always open, you come anytime you want.'_

* * *

><p>I was startled awake by the shrill calling of my phone. I felt around the bedside table until I found it.<p>

"Hello?" I answered, groggy and not fully awake.

"J-jazz…" came the whimper from the other end of the line, my heart broke at the sound.

"Ali…where are you?" I sighed, I turned toward the clock that informed me it was just after 2am.

"I…I'm outside the club…" she admitted.

I struggled into my boots and trudged to the front door of my apartment.

"I'll be there in 5." And I hung up.

Alice was my best friend; I can't remember a time I didn't know her. Ever since we were little I promised I'd look after her. She was always searching for something, she never felt complete. She took off for an entire year and only kept in touch with me through emails, not bothering to contact anybody else. She dropped out of high school and her parents were worthless alcoholics. She wanted to find something better, anything better.

She used to be an optimistic little girl with a heart of gold and an active imagination, she believed in magic and good luck and true love. Her dreams and fantasies were crushed painfully when she found out that prince charming didn't exist, when the boy she gave herself to, left her the very next day.

She'd been devastated, hopeless; it had pained me to see her like that. She was so pure, so good, she was the light in a dark existence and now she was just a shell of the girl she'd once been.

I had always been there to pick up the pieces, I still was. My parents had adored Alice when we were children, but now they wanted nothing to do with her. They accused me of throwing my life away and ruining any chance of finding love every time I came to Alice's rescue.

Prince charming might have been a disappointment, but I'll be damned if I don't make sure I'm her knight in shining armour.

Alice was working at a strip-club, no matter how much it infuriated me, she had to support herself somehow, and nowhere else would hire her. I always hoped that the next time I saw her things would get better.

A small part of my mind prayed that I'd turn the corner and she'd be there with her sunshine smile, bouncing with excitement, and that wind chime giggle from my childhood would echo from her lips.

It was naïve of me to ever think I could repair her, but still I refused to give up on her, I wouldn't. Everybody else had deserted her, but not me, not now, not ever.

Every time I saw her she looked less and less like the little girl who'd captured me so completely, she was deteriorating right before my eyes and I was powerless.

I turned the corner to see her perched on the cold curb, head in her hands and shoulders shaking with sobs as the rain pelted down on her, soaking her through to the bone. My heart ached; there was nothing I wouldn't trade for her happiness, nothing I wouldn't sacrifice to give her what she needed.

I just didn't know what that was…

I pulled the car over and rolled the window down.

"Get in." I called over the down-pour, she looked up at me and my breath caught in my throat.

Her left cheek was covered in an angry looking red and purple bruise, her left eye seemed swollen and her lips were trembling.

"Ali, Get in!" I called again.

Steadily she rose from the ground and tugged the passenger door open, I closed the window as she got in and then drove away.

She shivered in her seat and clutched her arms securely around herself. I stopped the car to take my jacket off and handed it to her wordlessly.

"Thank you…" she blubbered and continued to cry. I started to drive directly to my apartment, it took her a while to realise we were going to opposite direction of her flat.

"Jazz?" she questioned.

"You're staying with me tonight Ali, I'm not just going to drop you at your doorstep and hope for the best, not anymore, enough is enough." I explained, she didn't argue she just scrubbed at her face and winced as her hand brushed against her injured cheek.

"You need to quit, you know I never liked you working there but if your boss has started hitting you then I refuse to let you go back there." I told her firmly as we pulled up outside my apartment block.

She followed me inside and I gave her an old T-shirt of mine to change into, wrapped a blanket around her and made her a hot chocolate while she sat on the sofa.

"It wasn't the first time he'd hit me…" she admitted reluctantly as her shivers subsided and her skin regained its colour.

My whole body tensed at that…it took everything I had to not storm down there and smash him up so badly he would shit 12 shades at the mention of my name.

"He used me for sex and he'd hit me if I refused…" she mumbled and a lone tear trickled down her unharmed cheek.

"Ali, you don't deserve that, you could have done so much better…why do you torment yourself?" I asked gently, trying to hold myself together.

"I never had much of a life Jazz, you're the only good thing I've ever known…I suppose that's all I'm ever gonna get, I'll dig a hole for myself and you'll be there to pick me up again, until the next time." She murmured, her voice dead, desolate with a firm acceptance.

"There doesn't have to be a next time." I tried to tell her.

"Yes, there does, because I'll go home tomorrow and remember that I'm just an inconvenience to you, that I dragged you out at an ungodly hour of the morning to deal with my shit, _again._ And I don't deserve your friendship."

"Alice, stop, I do these things because I worry about you, because you _can_ stop doing this, because I _know_ you're worth it, because you could do _so much better_. And I hate the fact that I'm second best to a scum bag in a strip club because he gets more of you than I ever could. And it _kills_ me when he hurts you." I confessed, I was rambling and barely containing my emotion but at that moment I simply didn't care. I needed to get through to her; I needed her to see that she was my everything.

"Jasper, I don't know what else to do!" she wailed.

I rushed over to her and took her in my arms; she cried into my chest and clung to me as if I were the one thing holding her to the earth. I was what kept her grounded, and I'd never stop.

"Let me love you…I love you Alice, I have since we were too young to know what that meant. That's the reason I help you through this, that's the reason I go and pick you up at whatever time you call, no matter how far away you've gotten, that's why I stayed when nobody else cared enough to give you a goodbye." I confessed, it felt good to get it off my chest, I kissed the top of her head and she stilled against me. I held my breath as I waited for her reaction.

"Jazz, that's all I've ever wanted, was for someone to love me…I never thought I was good enough to get it from you…but I was to selfish to let you go completely, that's why I kept you at arm's length, that's why I _always_ call you, because you make me feel safe, and warm and _loved_, even if it's only temporarily, and I love you too." She mumbled against my shirt and my entire being seemed to warm at her words.

I pulled back so I could look at her, a small smile on my face.

"It doesn't have to be temporarily, it _never_ had to be…"


End file.
